


The Captain

by Dubiousculturalartifact (222Ravens)



Series: Holodeck, Please! [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M, Pre-Slash, Vulcan!Jack, or possibly not so secretly, the Star Trek AU we all secretly wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/Dubiousculturalartifact
Summary: a little ficlet that popped into my head.this universe may get expanded upon, we'll see.





	The Captain

**Author's Note:**

> a little ficlet that popped into my head.
> 
> this universe may get expanded upon, we'll see.

****“So, I was filing an official report today.” Bitty opens with. “And it involved your first name.”

 

The Captain made a pained face. Technically, there was no more than a vague flicker of a slanted eyebrow, and a slight squint, but Bitty was getting a lot better at reading him. It was definitely pained.

 

“I’m sorry, is it personal? I just…I’d thought at first maybe, your mother? The way you took her last name, when you joined the ‘Fleet? But then I saw on the form, and I was just… Well, I suppose I was curious?”

 

The Captain makes a slight gesture of reassurance. “It is not that, just… Well. I first introduced myself to Lt Commander Knight, by saying ‘Hello, my name is Sjack.’ He heard ‘my name’s Jack’, and never asked for clarification. I suspect he thought it might have been culturally insensitive.”

 

“Well, bless his heart.” Bitty replied, then paused. “Nobody has had the heart to correct him, since, have they?”

 

“It was an unanimous decision that if we aren’t allowed to know his real first name, he is not allowed to know mine.”

 

Bitty chuckles, and turns to leave. At the door, he pauses, turning around before it finishes swishing open.

 

“Do… You mind, if I called you Jack? Off-duty, of course!” He hastens to clarify.

 

The Captain appears to think for a moment. “It’s fine, Bittle.”

 

“Alright! Well… Tomorrow, then!”

 

Jack nods. “Holodeck 2, 0600 hours, for combat maneuvers. I meant it. I’ll work with you as long as it takes.”


End file.
